


Fragmented

by Firehedgehog



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Choices, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Running Away, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, broken trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Broken Trust Sans waited, here Sans took another choice and fled, the journey of two brothers and they choices they made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragmented

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Woolywitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woolywitch/gifts).



> Originally this was suppose to be a 300 kudo gift to woolywitch, meh.. had to much fun writing this.. and had to post before she hit 300. she can get another gift one-shot for 300 kudos

It broke him, the clear rejection.

 

Papyrus gaze as he looked upon his ugly human face, knowing that monsters hated humans and only wanted there souls to be free.

 

Not that they could use his soul.

 

It would be only time till Papy came back, probably with the guards behind him.

 

He loved his brother, but he held no illusions. Papyrus might be laid back, but he was still powerful.

 

He stared down at his skeleton mask, one layer of many that hid his horrible truth from the world. He knew he would have to leave, he wanted to stay, to explain. To apologize but staying would probably mean his corpse and a useless soul that was to fragile to even use to experiment on.

 

Sans slipped the mask back on, feeling his magic activate it. He took a deep breath and took one last glance around his home of many years, there was no going back.

 

With that he left the house, locking the door behind him and leaving the keys in the mailbox.. he wasn’t going to need them again. He knew he should have brought supplies, but Papy would need them.

 

Where he would go, well.. a place where no one could find him.

 

OoOoO

 

“Ack...” Sans said, slipping and heading face first into a large body of water. For a moment he lay there stunned, then slowly he pulled himself dripping from the water,

 

He was out of his costume. Just wearing the plain grey shirt and pants, after all here he had no fear of someone coming across him, after all he was in a cavern deep in waterfalls with all entrances blocked off, and the areas by the blocked entrances trapped.

 

“Well, at least I got one fish,” Sans sighed, if he prepared it right he would have enough to go with a meal tomorrow. On the way here he had picked up some supplied, so he wasn’t desperate.. but man would he kill for taco’s.

 

He even had a small garden, and since the underground was weather controlled he knew there was no chance of loosing the crops unless he didn’t look after them.

 

He had food and water, and while the shelter he was building was a work in progress he would survive.

 

The seemingly immortal child sighed and began to prepare the fish, he had everything needed to survive but it still wasn’t enough. He missed everyone so much, but by now they all knew the truth and probably hated him.

 

After all humans were ugly evil things, and had trapped them down underground for a very long time.

 

Blue eyes looked at the ceiling of his waterfall cave, he wanted to run home, grab Papy in a hug and explain everything.

 

“It’s been ten months, he’s moved on.. I need to move on, after all everything I am is a lie,” Sans whispered to himself, wiping away his tears.

 

“I can do this…” he told himself.

 

OoOoO

 

You didn’t realize how much something meant to someone till it was gone, then there was a gaping hole in the soul where that person use to be.

 

Papyrus wished he hadn’t walked out the door that day, that he had demanded answers that day. There were many regrets of that day, like the fact no one realized sans was missing for over a week.

 

Why had he left San’s there?

 

Why did sans leave?

 

He’d screwed this up, and he knew it, he’d seen those wide eyes looked at him fearfully, and walked away.

 

In that moment he’d rejected San’s, who had raised him since dad died and been the best big brother anyone could ask for.

 

By the Queen, why did he walk away?

 

The house was too empty to dead without Sans energetic personality.

 

It had been a year now, a year since that day.

 

“Damn it Sans, I’m sorry,” at this moment he wished one could reset time.

 

OoOoO

 

Sans hummed to himself as he blocked the entrance to his caves again, he’d taken a chance to run to new home for supplies. He did these runs every three to five months, because he had to have something then just himself around. He wore the costume of course but had managed to get new clothing since anyone from Snowdin would spot him in a moment.

 

The set of clothing he wore at the moment, was a blue-black long sleeve t-shirt with a hood, gray-blue vest on top of it, brown boots and gloves. He’d left his bandana behind since it was a trademark of his, and wore a long brown scarf. With the hood up around his head, no one looked at him twice, even though everyone knew there were only two skeletons in the underground.

 

Sighing he placed away the cans goods, and things eh needed to make Taco’s… which was a super rare treat now a days.

 

The things he’d heard had been interesting, rumor had it was a that a human had fallen and making there way across the underground. He thought he heard someone call her Chara?

 

Would her soul be the seventh, and would they be free... and what would happen it himself. Someone not the human norm as he didn’t age, and his soul still too human to stay with the monsters.

 

His mind briefly went to the ruins and Snowdin, knowing that this Chara would have passed through there.

 

He wondered how everyone was and how Papy was, he ignored how much thinking of Papy hurt.

 

“It’s been five years, he fine,” Sans told himself, after all through the grapevine of monsters he had heard small bits of news about the skeleton monster.

 

OoOoO

 

The Sky was so blue, the sun was so beautiful.

 

They were free, free of being trapped but Papyrus felt mostly numb.

 

He’d helped Chara across the underground, learning more about humans as he did. He couldn’t help Sans, but he could help the kid.

 

Not redemption, because it wasn’t towards Sans.

 

The resets had been nightmares, but at least it was over now.

 

The tall orange clad skeleton wondered how Sans would have reacted to this moment, heck if Sans was still alive.

 

OoOoO

 

The cities had gotten so tall, so large and since his body was of a young human child even if disguised he tried to not draw attention. He wore his shirt vest combo, his mask at his hide away. At the moment his hood was down revealing human head, his ebony hair was in a ponytail falling almost mid back.

 

One of these days he really had to get it cut.

 

It was one of his few days walking around looking like himself, then he’d be back looking like a monster.

 

“Tacos,” Sans said happily, spotting a taco shop and he did have enough for at least one.

 

Then he’d head back to his above ground home, a small apartment that people thought a solo monster lived.. well it was at least better then saying he was an immortal child with a messed up soul.

 

OoOoO

 

“Have fun!” Chara called as Papyrus dropped them at school, the now teen had been running late and managed to get him to drop them off.

 

Feeling a bit hungry he drove his car to a place he wanted to try, he’d discovered the place on accident but it was taco’s and was curious. He kinda missed Sans making taco’s all the time, and it brought back memories of the good years.

 

After all, all he had now was memories.

 

OoOoO

 

Sans hummed happily as he took a deep bite of the taco, he’d had two there and was now taking his third for the road as one would say.

 

Ah sweet bliss you were Tacos.

 

“Ow...” Sans said running into somethings, hitting hard enough that he fell backwards onto his butt.

 

Large blue eyes stared up and up, meeting a familiar face and eye sockets.

 

‘Oh...’ was his thought.

 

Then he was on his feet and sprinting away.

 

OoOoO

 

For a moment Papyrus could only stare dumbly at the small figure that had banged at him. A small human child. Messy long black haired pulled into a ponytail and large blue eyes stared up at him.

 

Then suddenly the child was running away.

 

Then spared him into action.

 

For years those blue eyes had stared out of memory nightmares, of choices he regretted every days since.

 

It didn’t matter that sans was human, he was his brother.

 

Quickly his own lanky form followed fleeing form of Sans. Clearly the child looking Sans knew the area, but Papyrus had something else.. he could freaking Teleport.

 

_Fwoosh_

 

A second later he was closer, but Sans slipped down a space between buildings.

 

_Fwoosh_

 

Twenty feet

 

_Fwoosh_

 

“Gotcha,” Papyrus said, in front of the fleeing human and grabbed him.

 

“No no, I’m sorry,” Sans cried tears in his eyes, thankfully no one was nearby or by then he’d probably be charged with kidnapping.

 

They stood there, Sans struggling and after a few minutes Papyrus realized he was also crying. How long they stood there papyrus didn’t know. Only that Sans stopped struggling, and Papyrus realized he was clutching Sans to himself like a life jacket in a sea of chaos and crying himself.

 

“I’m sorry Sans, so sorry… I’m the worst brother in the universe,” Papyrus finally croaked out.

 

Whatever the future would be Papyrus didn’t know, it wouldn’t be easy. He’d finally found his brother and he wasn’t going to loose him again, after all his anger had shattered his family years ago.

 

“Papy,” Sans whispered, and hugged back.

 

END


End file.
